


Starry Candy III

by eerian_sadow



Series: Fandom Stocking 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Family, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Brief fics showcasing a possible relationship between Leia and Padmé.





	Starry Candy III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



1\. Leia remembers a woman with hair like hers and sad, sad eyes. She cannot remember her face, but she remembers feeling a warm, fierce love.

Her father smiles sadly when she tells him, and says that sounds just like an old friend of his.

2\. Sometimes, when she's sleeping, the woman who's face she can't remember visits her. She tells Leia about friendship and freedom, about love and family. She tells her to be brave and be strong--things he parents have told her all her life--and she also tells her not to be afraid to love. When she is young, Leia doesn't really understand.

On Hoth, she does.

 

3\. Luke's lightsaber should feel foreign in her hand, but it doesn't. It feels like it was made to fit there. She thinks the woman with the sad eyes--the woman she knows now is her birth mother--would be proud of the fact that she's learning, though she knows that Luke's path will never be hers.

"Find every tool at your disposal," her birth mother whispers softly. "You never know when you will need it."

Leia activates the lightsaber and prepares to learn another tool for her arsenal.


End file.
